


surprises

by winterbitch (WinterLadyy)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Bucky escapes earlier, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, POV Multiple, SHIELD Director Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 10:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19392703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterLadyy/pseuds/winterbitch
Summary: What if Bucky Barnes escaped earlier? What if he found Peggy Carter and somewhere along the line became the Director of SHIELD and started to date Tony Stark?It would certainly be surprising.





	1. Bucky

**Author's Note:**

> this is an idea that i had on Tumblr and posted a few short stories. im just putting it here now because why not. nothing complicated, just a feel-good and some speculation

Bucky is over 73 years old, used to be a Howling Comando, a brainwashed Hydra’s assassin, SHEILD agent and now the Director, but sill life finds a way to surprise him. Honestly, he enjoys it, because what’s life without some surprises?

Hydra agents still magage to surprise him with their stupidity and arrogance, the world’s leaders still manage to surprise him with their conviction that they’re the most powerful men on Earth, even his own damn agents manage to surprise him with some missions and strays they take in from time to time. 

He likes it that way.

Peggy also likes it, he can tell, because even at the age of 70, that woman enjoys new things, enjoys some of the struggles they faced, and continue to face as the Directors of SHIELD. Although Bucky is now the only official one, he still visits her to bitch about life and Howard Stark. Next to Steve, it's what allowed them to bond so closely - being surrounded by either dumb idiots or arrogant idiots and Howard Stark has the ability to fall into both of those categories. 

This time however, she can’t be with him when that damned man comes to visit and damn, Bucky wishes for some whiskey, just for the sweet burn. He hates not being able to get drunk because withstanding Howard Stark sober is practically impossible. He’s constantly ready to deck the man on the spot.

This time when the door to his office open, Bucky has yet another sharp retort on his tongue and he's ready to fire it, but then he sees the other man coming in. And fuck, he was never one to actually look up Howard’s son, but now he’s regretting it because the young man is gorgeous.

Pretty and doe-eyed, dressed in a sharp suit but giving a vibe that he would literally rather come in naked, wearing sunglasses to cover his nervousness. Damn, his lips are full and pretty and Bucky instantly wants to check if they’re as soft as they look.

“Barnes,” Howard snaps him out and he just has to roll his eyes.

“We’ve known each other for over 45 years Howard, I’d say we’re on first name basis,” he draws, enjoying how the sound of his accent makes the young man blush sublty. Howard also notices it and he’s just about to snap, when Bucky interrupts. “Now, please introduce me to your son, don’t be a rude asshole.”

If looks could kill, Bucky would be dead from the glare Howard is giving him, but as it is, he just smiles at him charmingly. “Barnes, this is my son Anthony Stark. Tony, this is Colonel James Barnes, current Director of SHIELD.”

Bucky smiles at Tony and grabs his hand when the younger man offers it, but instead of shaking, he brings it to his lips and presses a brief kiss to it.

“A pleasure,” he says softly, smiling. Tony swallows.

“Is that how you old people flirt?” Tony asks, smirking, trying to cover how flustered he is. Bucky throws his head back, laughing.

“I dunno, kid, is it workin’?”

Tony steps a bit closer, and they both stubbornly ignore Howard, who looks close to getting a heart attack.

“Why don’t you ask me for a date and find out?”

“Aren’t you cheeky, little doe,” Bucky laughs. “Tomorrow, 6pm. You prefer a motorbike or a jet?”

Tony’s eyes light up in answer.


	2. Steve

Steve’s sure that he saw everything there is to see. He just finished fighting aliens for God’s sake and he and the team are on their way to the big Tower that Stark apparently owns. So, Steve’s pretty sure there are no more surprises for him.

They arrive at the Tower and take the elevator, and during the ride he listens to Stark and Barton bicker, while Natasha rolls her eyes. It’s actually…nice. A beginning of a friendship maybe?

The room is trashed when they arrive and Thor is glaring at Loki, who’s glaring right back. Now Steve’s sure that they’re siblings, because that look cannot be faked.

They talk and clean the weird glowing stick, the Scepter, and just when the agents are about to take the case, something stops them.

“I’ll be takin’ those, boys,” a familiar voice dralws. Steve’s eyes go wide and he turns around to face Bucky.

Bucky, dressed in a black combat suit, left metal arm glistening and a sniper rifle by his side, smirking at them all. Steve's sure that the only reason he's not fainting from shock is that his body just refuses to react now. This is how he meets his end. 

“Goddammit, I knew someone else was shooting!” Barton exclaims and Bucky shrugs, like it’s not a big deal.

His friend looks exactly like the day he fell, aside from the metal arm and a slightly longer hair. The smirk is the same and although his eyes look darker, older, it's still his best friend. 

“Bucky?” Steve whispers, completely floored and unsure what to think. Bucky’s smirk softens into a smile and the man pulls him into a quick hug. Steve clutches him close and tries not to cry, both from happiness and from the surprise. 

“Yeah, Bucky, punk,” he snorts. “We’ll talk later, now I need the Scepter and the cube.”

“We have orders-” one of the agents begins but falls silent when Bucky glares at him.

“The orders has changed. Now, as a director of SHEILD, I order you to give me those and get the fuck outta here,” Bucky growls, staring at one of the agents in particular.

They all look around but the agents reluctantly put the cases back and go back to the elevator. Bucky stared after them for a moment, whole body tensing, before he forces himself to relax. 

“Jarvis, please inform Nick of the development and monitor them as they walk out. I wanna know who they’ll meet after,” Bucky says firmly, like it’s an everyday thing.

Steve doesn’t even get a chance to ask what the hell is going on, because Stark steps close to his friend and kisses him like it’s nothing. What’s worse, Bucky responds immediately, arms wrapping around Stark’s waist, smiling into the kiss.

“Hey, doll,” he purrs, seemingly uncaring about the rest of them. “We’re gonna have a talk about the shit you just pulled.”

Stark smirks and kisses Bucky’s jaw, eyes blazing fire. “Oh, I hope so.”

“What the fuck?” Barton asks finally, breaking the shocked silence.

“Yeah, I’ll explain later, but for now all you gotta know is that Hydra never went away, those were the agents that work for it, I’m SHIELD’s other Director and Tony’s boyfriend.”

And just like that, Steve’s proven wrong. He’s not even close to seeing everything there is to see.


	3. Peggy

There were many things that Peggy Carter does not expect, but finding a very alive James Barnes is definitely high on that list. What’s even more surprising, is how he looks exactly like he did during the war, excluding the metal arm and haunted eyes.

She’s a woman that doesn’t like to dwell on the impossible, so she just takes him in and listens to his story. She’s also very practical, so the moment he tells her about Hydra and starts listing names and assassinations, Peggy just takes notes and makes a plan how to change things.

“Think I can stay and help?” James asks her with a pale imitation of his usual cheeky grin. Considering all he’s been through, she’s surprised he even remembers how to smile. “There’s nothing quite as sweet as quiet revenge.”

She doesn’t even have to think. “I think you’re a SHIELD agent now, Sergeant Barnes,” she says firmly. “You answer directly to me and you’ll work with me to help and dismantle the web.”

He nods and that’s it. They really find a way around each other. They’re both stubborn and strong, sarcastic and they take no shit, but somehow, it works, even with Barnes’ weird sense of humor and affanity for murder. They work like a well-oiled machine, and before she knows it, he’s climbing ranks and maganing the army. From the shadows, of course, because no one wants to deal with the fallout of Bucky Barnes returning from the dead. 

During their many late nights, Peggy’s surprised to hear James’s stories about Steve. The man seems affectionately annoyed with his friend and soon they’re both rolling their eyes, remembering some of Steve’s more stupid stuns. It’s actually fun, and it soothes something in her heart.

They really become friends, and James often visits her and her husband, bakes for them and checks in after overseas missions, so it’s not a surprise that after not even 5 years, she makes him the other Director of SHIELD. It’s as official as any of government’s deep secrets and it suits James, who likes to work from the shadows.

It’s all fun and games, until one day James comes to her home, long after she retired, and tells her about Howard’s son, Anthony. It’s endearing and surprising, just how charmed by the young man he is, how excited for the dates. James’s eyes start to get back their light and shine and his smiles turn back into charming, geniue ones. It’s really amazing to see.

James deserves it all, and Tony deserves someone who’ll love and support him, no matter what. Peggy can see how good they are for each other, how James takes care of the young genius, makes sure Howard doesn’t hurt him in any way. It’s absolutely adorable and really lovely.

She’s happy for them.

“When will you ask him to marry you?” she asks one day in 2005, while they’re sitting in her garden drinking whiskey.

James turns a shocking red in the face and shurgs bashfully. “Maybe someday,” ha says quietly. “I can’t take a rejection, y'know, and we work well together, Peggs.”

She rolls her eyes and glares at him. It’s nice to know that even after all those years he’s still a bit afraid of her. “James, you will ask him and you two will marry before I die. Or I will haunt you for the rest of your days. That’s a lot of days, Mr Immortal.”

He winces, but nods. “Yes, ma'am.”

“Good.”

It only takes him another 7 years and an alien invasion, but when he finally does, Peggy couldn’t be less surprised. Those two were always a bit slow on the uptake, but when they did things, it was all in.

Besides, it really is in James’s style to propose on a battlefield, with bots exploding in the sky and the whole world looking at them.

Of course, Tony says yes.

Peggy snorts when she sees the dumbfounded look on Steve’s face. The man always liked to overlook the obvious and then he surprised when everyone else already knew


	4. Tony

Sometimes, Tony can’t believe just how amazing his life has turned out. He has a wonderful fiancé, an okay team that is getting better every day, he’s doing what he loves - helping people both with his inventions and fighting the bad guys and he knows he’s loved.

If you told a 17 years old Tony that, he would’ve never believed that, but now it’s the amazing truth. He’s happy, really truly happy.

“That’s your thinkin’ face,” comes an amused, dark chuckle and Tony eagerly leans back into James’s chest, smiling when it gets him a kiss on the neck. “Good things I hope?”

“I mean, I’m thinking about my fiancé, so it could always be better…” Tony teases and then yelps when James digs his fingers into his ribs.

He tries to get away and somehow ends up sprawled on James’s lap, both of them sprawled on the couch, smiling at each other. It’s an instinct to lean down and kiss his fiancé gently.

“I was thinking about my life. How amazing it turned out,” Tony finally says, voice quiet and reverent. “How at 17, I was sure that by 30 I would be a depressed, single alcoholic, creating weapons and hating my life.”

James’s arms tighten around Tony and the other man kisses the top of his head. “I hate that’s probably not far from the truth.”

There’s nothing hidden from James, Tony held nothing back. They talked and talked and talked, and for some reason it didn’t take Tony long to tell James all of his secrets and fears and dreams. Now, so many years later, he doesn’t regret it one bit.

Especially since James stood up to Howard, even punched him a few times when his father was about to slap Tony. He still remembers the first time it happened, remembers how surprised he was, seeing James protect him so fiercely.

“Touch him again, and I promise, you’re going to wish you were never born,” James snarled at his father then, and probably for the first time, Tony could see just how dangerous his boyfriend really was. He remembers the surprise and the fire that burst to life in his stomach.

Tony also remembers the amazing night they spent together after that event, how gentle and passionate and loving James was. Nothing changed in that regard.

“You’re always protecting me,” Tony chuckles, coming back to the present. James just kisses his temple.

“Of course,” he says easily. “I love you, and you’re not always the best at protectin’ yourself, doll.”

They both wince, remembering Stane. Tony’s scared to think what would’ve happened if James didn’t do a background check on the man, if he didn’t sent agents to trail him, if the whole thing had time to grow and blow up. If Stane managed to manipulate and make Tony think he was the only one caring for him.

“I’m glad he’s dead,” Tony admits quietly. He’s not a violent man, and he doesn’t like killing, he never killed anyone and he doesn’t want to, ever, but Stane… Stane was dangerous, not just to him but to other people, to innocent civilians and many others.

“Good,” James mutters darkly. “He was a piece of shit, a dangerous piece of shit with a God complex. It was sweet, hearing him scream.”

Tony doesn’t say anything. He loves this man, loves James so much it sometimes scares him, and that means he loves all of him. Even the darker parts and sometimes ruthless actions. James isn’t perfect, he’s a bit damaged, a bit broken, but Tony loves him still. Not in spite, of because, just loves James wholly and unapologicaly. The good and the bad.

He isn’t surprised by James’s darker tendencies, how sometimes he gets restless and needs to get out, to fight. His lover went through so much, suffered and lost so much… Things like that leave scars, some of which don’t heal, no matter how much time passes. James is a good man who’s capable of doing bad things. That doesn’t make him bad, just human. They all make mistakes, they all have a more sinister part. There’s nothing shocking about it.

Though Steve seems to have an issue with it. He’s still surprised whenever James comes back from an overseas mission a bit bloody but grinning, still shocked by how ruthless the man can be. Steve seems to expect James to be the same man he used to be in the 40s, a charming Bucky Barnes, a good and sunny man. A man who doesn’t exist anymore.

Steve doesn’t seem to get it, and he’s still surprised, still sad about how James is now. There’s nothing sad about it, though, because James is amazing. Every part of him.

“Now you’re thinkin’ sappy thoughts,” James teases gently and Tony shrugs.

“Yeah, but don’t tell anyone.” They both laugh, before Tony sighs. “I’m thinking about Steve.”

He can feel James wince.

“The punk’s still stuck in the past,” James admits. “He’s expectin’ me to be the same and is surprised when I’m not. Not…great. Actually, very sad.”

Tony squeezes his fiancé tighter and kisses his neck. “I’m sorry,” he whispers. “I know you miss him.”

“Seems like we’re both expectin’ someone else, but we gotta roll with what we have,” James laughs. “But his surprised face is priceless.”

“Yeah, Nat has a whole folder of them,” Tony chuckles. “I think she tries to talk to him, to explain who you are now.”

“Little Natalia… If someone can get through his thick head it’s her.” James’s voice is soft and gentle, like it usually is when he talks about the woman who’s like his little sister.

“I hope so, for your sake,” Tony murmurs. “I hate to see you sad. You’re like a kicked murder kitty.”

“I thought kitten was my pet name?” James teases.

Tony fucking giggles, which is a sound only James gets to hear, and nuzzled against him.

“We can share it,” he offers.

“Hmm, maybe you can concivce me…”

Tony laughs and leans up to him his fiancé deeply, getting lost in the moment.

Yes, a 17 years old Tony would be surprised, shocked and disbelieving if he saw what his life will turn out to be. It really is full of amazing surprises.

He still can’t believe that James made him actually like surprises, with how good they were through his life.

If he had the time, Tony would wonder what his life would be without James in it, but then his fiancé slides his hands down to palm his ass and everything else goes away


End file.
